Best friends
by Skrillexia
Summary: Thomas and Percy have been best friends for a long time, but when Thomas doesn't tell Percy that he was chosen to collect the brass band, Percy falls out with Thomas, will they make friends


Best friends

**Summary**: - The brass band is coming to Sodor, Percy wanted to be chosen to collect the brass band. But when Thomas is chosen he doesn't tell Percy, when Percy finds out he falls out with Thomas, will they make friends again?

**Note**: - I'm using the CGI engines =)

It was an important day on the Island of Sodor the brass band was coming to perform, all the engines were excited. Thomas and Percy were at Tidmouth sheds.

**Thomas**: I can't believe the brass band is coming.

**Percy**: I bet it'll be me who'll collect them, I'm going to the wash down so I look my best when the fat controller chooses me.

And Percy puffed away.

Then the fat controller arrived, he was in a hurry.

**Fat controller**: Thomas I want you to collect the brass band.

Then the fat controller left, Thomas was worried how was he going to tell Percy.

Just then Gordon puffed into the sheds.

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas.

**Thomas**: *sighs* Hello.

**Rebecca**: What's wrong?

**Thomas**: Well as you both know the brass band is coming to Sodor, Percy really wanted to collect them so he went to the wash down, but when Percy had gone the fat controller arrived and chose me to collect them, I just don't know how to tell Percy.

**Gordon**: Hmm well if I were you Thomas I'd tell Percy.

Then Gordon puffed away. Thomas was worried.

Just then Percy returned he was excited.

**Percy**: Look at my paint now the fat controller will choose me.

Thomas really wanted to tell Percy, but he couldn't he puffed out of the sheds.

**Percy**: Where are you going Thomas?

**Thomas**: To have a Wash down!

**Percy**: Ok Thomas!

But Thomas was too far away to hear.

Thomas puffed nervously into Brandon docks, the brass band were waiting for him.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard, quickly.

**Angel**: Why don't you tell Percy?

**Thomas**: I can't.

The brass band got into Thomas coaches, but then there was a problem the trumpet player came over to Thomas.

**Trumpet player**: I've left my trumpet on the ship, I need to get it.

Now Thomas was even more worried he was sure Percy would see the trumpet player.

Then Percy puffed into the docks he saw the trumpet player boarding Thomas' train, he was upset and cross.

**Percy**: Thomas why didn't you tell me you were collecting the brass band.

**Thomas**: I didn't want to upset you.

**Percy**: I tell you everythin' I never keep a secret from you.

Thomas felt bad.

**Percy**: Well if you're going to continue keeping secrets from me then I don't see our friendship carrying on.

Thomas was shocked.

**Thomas**: Please Percy I'm sorry.

**Percy**: Sorry won't cut it.

And he puffed out of the docks. Thomas cried.

Percy decided to find a new best friend, he found Toby resting in a siding.

**Toby**: Hello Percy.

**Percy**: Hi Toby, will you be my new best friend?

**Toby**: Sorry Percy but Edward is my best friend.

Percy sighed then puffed away.

**Tyler**: Poor Percy.

**Toby**: I agree.

Next he found James at the coaling plant.

**James**: Hi Percy.

**Percy**: Hello James, will you be my new best friend?

**James**: Sorry Percy my best friend is Edward.

Percy sighed then puffed away.

**Tina**: Why does Percy want a best friend?

**James**: I haven't got a clue.

Then he saw Henry by a water tower.

**Henry**: Hello Percy.

**Percy**: Hello Henry, will you be my new best friend?

**Henry**: I wish I could Percy but my best friend is Gordon.

Percy sighed then puffed away.

**Laura**: Poor Percy.

**Henry**: I agree Laura.

At last Percy puffed sadly into Tidmouth sheds, only Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**Gordon**: Hello Percy, you look down in the dumps.

**Rebecca**: What's wrong?

**Percy**: *sighs* Thomas didn't tell me he was chosen to collect the brass band, I've fallen out with him.

**Gordon**: But you two have been friends since you first arrived on Sodor.

**Percy**: I know, but the thing is we promised each other we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other and Thomas broke that promise.

**Gordon**: I see.

**Percy**: I've been trying to find a new best friend.

**Rebecca**: Any luck?

**Percy**: No, all the engines have best friends like you Gordon you've got Henry.

**Gordon**: Me and Henry have been best friends for a very long time Percy, in a way I have two best friends.

**Percy**: Two?

**Gordon**: Yes, Henry and Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: You've got Patrick.

**Patrick**: Yes, I can be your best friend.

Percy smiled.

**Percy**: You're right Patrick.

**Gordon**: Why don't you try talking to Thomas?

**Percy**: I can't not after what he's done.

Just then Thomas puffed into the sheds tears were streaming down his face.

**Gordon**: Oh dear, what's the matter Thomas?

**Thomas**: I want Percy to be my best friend again.

**Percy**: Keep dreaming, I've got Patrick.

**Thomas**: But we've been best friends since you first arrived on Sodor.

**Percy**: We were best friends Thomas, I can't anymore you broke your promise anyway you've got Angel.

**Angel**: Thomas wants you Percy.

**Patrick**: Ew, Thomas wants you.

**Percy**: *laughs* I think he's turned gay.

**Thomas**: I haven't!

**Percy**: Bye Thomas the gay engine.

And Percy puffed out of the sheds laughing.

**Thomas**: I'm not gay.

**Gordon**: We know you're not Thomas.

**Thomas**: I guess I'm gonna have to face the fact that Percy isn't my best friend.

**Rebecca**: But you've got Angel for a best friend.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: You're right Rebecca I have got Angel, I don't need Percy.

And Thomas puffed out of the sheds.

**Gordon**: Looks like this friendship will never be repaired.

**Rebecca**: Yeah, it's almost like people don't believe in having friends.

**Gordon**: Well I firmly believe it.

**Rebecca**: Me too.

Just then Henry puffed into the sheds.

**Henry**: Hello Gordon

**Gordon**: Hello Henry, did you hear Thomas and Percy have fallen out.

**Laura**: So that's why Percy asked Henry to be his new best friend.

**Gordon**: Rebecca was saying how some people don't believe in having friends.

**Henry**: Well thankfully I do, I've got you Rebecca and of course Laura.

**Rebecca**: I've got Gordon Henry and Laura.

**Gordon**: And I've got Rebecca Laura and Henry.

**Laura**: Best friends for ever.

Everyone agreed.

So by the looks of it Thomas and Percy will never make friends again.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
